Destellos de erotismo
by janchellsing
Summary: Al parecer las personas son mas crueles de lo esperado y no creí odiar a alguien como lo hago contigo Fujino ( adv. Futa)
1. Chapter 1

\- ah...ah...

puedo escuchar tus gemidos, el movimiento de tus caderas encima de mi , tus manos se posan suavemente en mis hombros para no perder el equilibrio, una y otra vez bajas dando leves sentones en mi parte mas bajas, estoy en tu interior, tanto como puedo para que tu satisfagas tus mas bajos intintos sexuales con mi cuerpo, tus ojos cerrados y esa sonrisa que apenas veo entre flashasos, me indican que estas por terminar, pero no puedo sentir nada, nada de satisfacción, porque sé que es en contra de mi voluntad todo lo que haces, yo no deseo esto, pero tu no sabes aceptar un no por respuesta.

\- Nat...suki...

bajas un poco mas la cabeza e intentas besarme, digo intentas porque mis labios no sigen a los tuyos y en un desesperado intento por hacerme reaccionar o marcarme , clavas tus uñas en mis hombros hacienlos sangrar un poco, pero no siento nada y tu lo sabes, despues de todo ¿como fue que llegué a este lugar?.

\- más ...más...

no sé porque dices esas cosas, si la unica que se está moviendo eres tú, eres la unica que está disfrutando este momento señorita fujino, te mueves cada vez mas fuerte , mas rapido, casi puedo sentir como mi entrepierna arde de tanto entrar y salir de tu interior desgarrandome por dentro, por gritar que pares, que eres lo peor que me ah pasado, pero sé que un chantaje y un cheque es todo lo que me retiene en este lugar, y es ahí en ese sentimiento que me miras y sonries sabiendo de cierta forma lo que pienso, mientras pones una de mis manos en tu pecho simulando que soy yo la que te toca y no tu propia mano deseosa de sentirse dueña de mi .

\- Nat...su..ki...

silabeaz una vez mas mi nombre con un gemido ahogado mientras tu cuerpo tiembla encima de mi , has llegado , lo sé , estas llegando mientras mi interior sigue tan seco como un desierto , o quizá el desierto es poco con lo seco que está tu corazón por la empatía y el respeto, y tu cuerpo soló se relaja nuevamente callendo sobre el mío mientras haces dibujos en mi pecho y me dices lo fantastica que estuve sin haber hecho nada para sólo esperar alguna respuesta de mi parte, pero lo sabes, sabes que no podré responderte, te levantas de esa posición en mi cama y tomas parte de las sabanas descubriendo mi cuerpo desudo con un miembro ya flacido por el uso, suspiraste y sacaste de tu pequeña mesa un frasco, uno que conozco muy bien mientras lees su contenido.

\- creo que no debí usar tanto esta vez...

dices con tanta traquilidad que quiero levantarme para tomar ese blanco cuello y ponerlo morado hasta que tus pulmones ya no tengan mas que metabolizar, sonríes, apenas me miras y cierro denuevo los ojos para dormir, despues de todo, me drogaste como tantas veces has hecho para poder tomarme, me violas cuando se te da la gana y yo solo debo aguantar por ahora aque se pase el efecto a un nuevo mañana.

No sé cuantas hrs pasaron o si es muy de mañana o demasiado tarde, pero no importa verdad?, despues de todo Fujino Shizuru no le importa si me levanto o no, soy solamente su juguete nocturno.

\- Diablos...

intento levantarme sabiendo de memoria todos los efectos secundarios de dicha droga , no han sido ni una o dos ocasiones, ya eh perdido la cuenta de las veces que ella ah usado esa cosa en mi en sólo este mes; mis manos apenas pueden sostenerse de la orilla y tiemblo al contacto frío de las sabanas de seda en mi piel maldiciendo a Fujino y toda su progenie futura.

\- Maldita mujer...

Salí de la cama preocupandome por cubrir mi parte mas baja importandome poco o nada si mis pechos estaban expuestos; mis pasos en automatico me llevaron como siempre hacia el baño para intentar limpiar sin mucho exito, los fluidos toxicos que la castaña del mal haya dejado sobre mi , odiando toda mi vida de forma corta.

Pero recuerdo todo lo que ha pasado desde el anterior mes, como mi padre regresabaa casa mientras Saeko y yo acomodabamos la mesa para la cena, jamas olvidaré su rostro afligido viendonos desde el marco de la entrada de la cocina, sus ojos tristes y desesperados me hizo un nudo en el estómago mientras mi madre me daba los platos antes de que ella los dejara caer, se fue hasta el y le ayudó a sentarse en la silla mas cercana del comedor.

\- me demandó...

fue lo unico que salió de sus labios mientras poco a poco dejaba caer su maletin al suelo y me veía como si estuviera reteniendo llanto y coraje a la vez.

\- Que hiciste Natsuki?...

Fue lo que le escuché decir a mi padre o a quien creía mi padre antes de terminar vendiendome al mejor postor que resultó la misma persona que lo demandó por un delito que no cometió; pero sabía seria acusado por ello aunque las pruebas dijeran lo contrario, despues de todo así funciona el mundo, quien tiene mas dinero es el bueno, todo por un estupido error, el cual me vino persiguiendo hasta los dias presentes, un estupido error que cargo cada día , cada noche en que soy drogada para que ella tome mi cuerpo a su conveniencia .

\- que estupida fui...

regresando de mis pensamiento me río de mi misma mientras sigo recordando que mi unico error fue decirle "NO" , cuando ella me pidió acostarse conmigo o quizá mi peor error fue haber ido a entregale varias veces el olvidado almuerzo a mi padre antes de ir a mi trabajo.

Sea como sea ya estoy aquí y no es algo de lo cual pueda escapar con facilidad, pero de algo estoy segura y espero pase pronto, Fujino se va a aburrir en algún momento de mi y me dejará ir yespero ese día con ancias.

\- Señora Kuga el desayuno ya está listo...

Escucho detras de la puerta de esta anorma habitación mientras paso un paño humedo por mis brazos arañados limpiando la sangre de estos, el ardor no se hace esperar, pero no puedo sentir nada mas hayá que mi propia molestia en estos casos, la perta vuelve a ser tocada y de mi garganta sale un gruñido hacia el troso de madera que no tiene la culpa de la guerrra que presenció anoche en esa cama.

\- Voy ...

mi voz sale ronca y en un solo grito haciendo quela chica detras de esa puerta salte un segundo, se da la vuelta entendiendo que estoy muy indispuesta como muchas otras noches, suspiré para relajarme y tomar con una suave caricia las heridas de anoche, sabía bien que por lo menos no tendría la mala fortuna de encontrarme a Fujino en el desayunador , que almenos podría medio comer por este día mientras ella está trabajando.

Aquí Janc, a ver qué les parece esta prueba, espero sus comentarios, ya sé, aun debo el cap 6 de las exorcistas ya voy ya voy... Así que bye por ahora


	2. Chapter 2

"Tic toc…tic toc" el reloj de la cocina se escuchaba a lo lejos mientras mi corazón se detenía en ese instante, el frío del invierno entraba por la ventana de mi hogar , el ambiente me hizo temblar, el tiempo se detuvo y mas aún al escuchar cada palabra de aquel hombre de atuendo azul mientras tomaba con ambas manos a quien consideraba en ese entonces mi padre, a empujones lo sacaba del pequeño departamento, casi todo creí que pasaba en cámara lenta , los pasos de mi madre, uno a uno intentando tomar el brazo de el , rogando a los policías que no se lo llevarán, pero era tarde, sólo podía llorar su miseria mientras estos lo suben a la patrulla haciendo sonar la sirena y fue que reaccioné , reaccioné sintiéndome culpable por todo lo que había pasado, por lo que no había hecho , mirando los labios de mi madre diciéndome algo , se abrían y cerraban con fuerza y cómo rebobinando una cinta el sonido llegó de forma inesperada.

\- ES TU CULPA!...

Me dio toda su frustración de golpe mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos y los míos sin permiso alguno, lloraba y pasaba sus manos por los ojos que se negaban a dejar las lágrimas de lado, y su mirada, esa mirada que siempre tenía amor hacia mí, sólo daba a entender cómo el rencor se apoderaba de ella en esos momentos y sí me sentí aun más culpable sin saber que pagaría todo con creces "tic toc" .

\- Señora Kuga?...

Levanto la mirada de la mesa , no me di cuenta a que hora me senté en el desayunador, odio cuando mi cuerpo se pone en automático sin darme cuenta de las cosas que estoy haciendo y son cotidiana para mi, cuantas veces? , cuantas veces eh hecho la misma rutina?, dejo eso de lado por un momento, mi desayuno es servido y sin muchas ganas comienzo a ponerlo en mi boca simulando que me gusta al menos un poco

\- Está delicioso…

Mi voz no suena tan animada como ellas lo esperan, mi vista aún en el plato de panques vaga sin rumbo fijo, otro bocado mas de nuevo a mi boca en automático , ellas se desviven por hacerme sonreír, les caí bien cuando llegué o simplemente me tuvieron lástima, no lo sé .

"tic toc" la escena cambia , mientras mis pasos se dirigen velozmente hacía un destino por más conocido , la puerta del último piso de este edificio , se alza frente a mi en detalles de caoba y grabados de plata , toco efusivamente con el tic toc del reloj de tu oficina en mi oido, una voz , tú voz! , dentro de la oficina me da el permiso para abrir de golpe tu puerta, ahí estas sonriendo a tus anchas , riendo al saber de ante mano que vendría por ti, no sabes si a suplicar o intimidar, pero de algo estas segura, aceptaré tu trato aún que peleemos ante tu rojiza mirada o me arrodille ante ti "tic toc".

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos recordando esa escena del pasado, mi cuerpo volvió en automático a tu oficina de esta mansión, maldita Fujino, me tienes atrapada aquí como tu mascota , como si fuera de tu exclusiva propiedad, me río de mi miseria caminando hacia el pequeño bar de tu espacio, mi dedos pasan por el delicado cedro de ese mueble que impregna ese olor característico de este lugar , tomo con mano izquierda una botella de licor sin destapar de tu reserva , no sé cual sea, no bebo mucho , pero debo vengarme de alguna manera, me siento en tu sillón detrás de ese gran escritorio mirando hacia la puerta con ese grabado de serpiente en su marco y me perdí en cada trago de esa deliciosa bebida alcohólica.

\- Natsuki?...

Te escucho detrás de la puerta mientras miro nuevamente el reloj, es tarde ya has llegado, pero no te respondo , no quiero que me encuentres con facilidad, y tu tampoco lo deseas, te gusta jugar un poco conmigo, sentirte el gato en busca de su pequeña presa, escucho tu risa, sabes que estoy aquí, siempre lo has sabido, no se si es destino o maldición , pero tu siempre sabes donde estoy.

\- Nat…su…ki..

La perilla de la puerta se mueve y el cedro cede, tu silueta aunque encantadora , oculta a la más perversa de las mentes, se revela poco a poco hasta que vuelves a cerrar la puerta, caminas hacía mi, vez mi estado y sonríes, te ríes al saberme en tus manos, te ríes de mi al saber que puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, y sin permiso y yo borracha, te agachas quedando frente a mi posicionando tus manos en mis muslos subiéndolas, bajándolas e intentando llegar más al centro de ellas, mis ojos esmeraldas van hacia los tuyos , pero mi garganta no pronuncia palabra alguna, no hay necesidad.

\- Al parecer… te divertiste con el alcohol hoy… mejor aún…

Dices cada palabra bajando mi cremallera , poco a poco un bulto se deja ver , lo siguiente es el botón de mi pantalón, te lames los labios metiendo la mano en mis boxers buscando algo que has usado todo este tiempo pero mi cuerpo no reacciona , mis ojos no tienen emociones más que el profundo odio hacia ti Fujino, lo sabes pero no te importa y es cuando veo que lo sacas, comienzas a jugar con el bombeando varias veces de forma lenta quizá sensual para muchos, pero para mi no.

\- Para…

Al fin mis labios dicen torpemente algo, pero se que no me darás esa satisfacción la única que importa aquí es la tuya.

\- No quieres?...

Dices con sarcasmo , riendo ante mi pedido de detenerte porque mi parte mas baja dice lo contrario.

\- Yo creo que no… tu pequeño amigo dice que le gusta….

Ahora aprietas mas fuerte mi extensión lastimándome un poco, mis ojos se cierran un poco mandándote a la mierda de forma mental y ahí aflojas tu mano volviendo a las caricias anteriores.

\- Decide Natsuki… con o sin el líquido mágico…

Suspiró derrotada mirando hacia el techo y sabiéndote vencedora llevas tu cara directamente hacia la punta de mi miembro.

\- Buena chica…

Me mordí el labio inferior, tu boca cubría de forma exquisita todo , pero no te iba a dar el gusto de escucharme gemir, el obsceno ruido del acto es lo único que se escucha por toda la habitación, apenas puedo ver cómo subes y bajas la cabeza mientras mi mano derecha se aferra al vaso de licor en el, casi puedo romperlo, cierro los ojos de nuevo, no quiero verte hacer eso , pero sigues ahora tocando las bolsas mas abajo de mí, suspire sin poder evitarlo y creo escuchar una risa malvada de tu parte, sacas mi extensión de tu boca haciendo ese "pop" tan característico, me miras , satisfecha de haber conseguido al menos un suspiro de mi parte.

\- Así que MI Natsuki no es de hielo…

\- No soy tuya…

Dije riendo de medio sabiendo lo que te molesta de toda esta situación, pero aún asi tu cara no deja ver la frustración de todo este tema, sonríes con más ganas, pensando en algo que quizá en tu retorcida mente me haga pedir por más de ti, abres con cuidados tus botones dejando ver esos pechos blancos que una vez pensé eran eróticos, tu sonrisa nunca deja tu rostro y tus pupilas se dilatan descubriendo tu excitación.

\- Eso se puede arreglar…

Y lo dices de nuevo, maldita frase que a llevado todas mis desgracias, toda mi mala vida de aquí a un mes y mucho antes.

\- Te odio Fujino…

\- Me amaras… yo lo sé…

Confiada, siempre lo has sido y sabes que eb algún punto todo se saldrá de control , pero no te importa y sigues con tu plan cubriendo con tus pechos toda mi extensión subiendo y bajando ambos dando una caricia por mas exquisita, no quiero gemir no debo hacerlo porque se que así ganaras, me niego , pero si no lo hiciera no sería divertido verdad? , no sería divertido para ti, porque por eso estoy en este lugar , soy tu reto más grande y un trofeo que has ganado a medias.

\- Nat…su…ki…

Tu voz es agitada y mueves mas rápido tus pechos, no es suficiente, ahora pones tu lengua a trabajar dando lamidas en la punta, " no debo gemir" me repiten una y mil veces en la cabeza, pero mi cuerpo hace lo que quiere, aunque no gimo mi entre pierna si que lo está disfrutando dándole a Fujino lo que desea cuando usa su boca para el final, me tenso y dejo caer la cadera en el sillón de cuero, líneas blancas salen de su boca puedo sentir cómo traga como si de un manjar se tratara, se toma su tiempo y cuando hubo terminado con un pañuelo de su escritorio , limpió los restos de sus labios , esos rebeldes que no quisieron quedarse dentro.

\- Te veo en la habitación Natsuki…

Se comienza a levantar, sus pechos estaba algo mojados y se da la vuelta apenas acomodándolos, me mira una última vez con mis pantalones abiertos y mi amigo fuera de su lugar, abre la puerta y sale.

\- El no la mató

Dije con molestia sin desviar la mirada, ella vuelve a reír mas y contesta con una voz apacible que me mata.

\- Lo sé….

Cierra lento detrás de ella quedándome de nuevo a oscuras cómo en toda mi vida ahora.

Que tal?, espero les haya gustado, se que algunos quieren saber la perspectiva de Shizuru, pero es difícil, lo intentaré , pero por ahora bye.


	3. Capítulo 3

" Un corazón oscuro y frío, deseoso de calidez, desesperado , inquieto , casi muerto, anhelando algo de amor, quieres lo que no quieren darte , así que debes tomarlo por la fuerza"….

\- Esto es estúpido…

Arrugo la hoja de papel, las palabras plasmadas en ella no me hacen sentir mejor, ya no , se volvió una especie de castigo, un poema fue quizá también lo que me trajo a esta situación, cerré los ojos nuevamente , rebobinado en mi mente , ese día tan especial.

" Eres encantadora una belleza tan inusual

Acaso la naturaleza, dejó en ti la capacidad

De dar alegría a quienes tienen un pesar…"

Sonreí ante esa hoja como la enamorada que era en ese entonces, di vueltas varías veces en mi silla, feliz e ilusionada por primera vez en tanto tiempo, sentir un revoloteo en mi pecho.

\- Natsuki… vas tarde…

Mi madre me llamó para que bajara , entraría a trabajar en una hr más, bajé rápidamente guardando esa hoja de papel en mi portafolio, mis pasos eran ligeros, especiales, uno dos tres , contaba en mi mente como un juego más, casi bailando bajé las escaleras terminando de poner mis zapatos , mi madre vino hasta mi entregando una lonchera , para mi buena suerte no era para mi.

\- Entrégalo… tu padre de nuevo lo olvidó…

Dijo ella con pensar, eso ya era costumbre, pero yo sonreí más al saber que podría verla hoy también.

\- Por supuesto…

No repele ante la atenta mirada de ella, pero aún así prefirió no decir nada, no comentar nada sabiendo bien que algo pasaba aunque ella se empeñaba en negarlo.

Salí de casa casi corriendo, ansiosa de llegar al trabajo de mi padre, subí las escaleras a la recepción con una sonrisa tan radiante que la pobre secretaria no pudo evitar contagiarse de mí.

\- Padre…

Dije al verlo caminar hacia mí, bien sabía que debía regresar a casa o en su defecto esperar a que yo apareciera, suspiró al verme con su almuerzo y sin despedirse se fue subiendo el ascensor , no dije nada, puse toda mi atención en la puerta de enfrente esperando a que ella apareciera, a que el reloj de exactamente las 7:45 am y de eso faltan 10 segundo, 3 , 2 …1…

\- Ara Natsuki … cómo estas?...

Ella habló entrando como dije, a la justa hr de siempre, la vi algo agitada, acaso corrió?, no lo se, su melena clara azabache y esos ojos rojos me encantaban, esa sonrisa joder esa maldita sonrisa me hacía alucinar, de pronto los nervios me invadieron y me sonroje viéndola fijamente mientras mis manos buscaban en mi portafolios esa nota, ella me vio fijamente hasta que extendí el papel, aquel que contenía mis mas sinceros sentimientos hacia ella, sonrió y yo me ilusione al verla desdoblar ese objeto , sus ojos brillaron y un tenue rubor se esparció por sus mejillas.

\- Ara ara... Que galante…

Dijo al terminar de leer ese verso en su honor y como siempre lo guardo con cuidado en esa carpeta, una que era solamente para mis detalles, se acercó lentamente tomando con cálida mano mi mejilla para darme un tierno beso, 1…2…3 segundos pasaron que para mi fueron eternos y no quería que terminara, pero así fue , en menos de que la campanilla del ascensor terminó de sonar ella ya se había alejado de mi vista, simplemente me di la vuelta esperando que corriendo, llegara hasta mi trabajo, en esa pequeña oficina de diseño.

Y aún así, aun que la vi tantas veces yo no lo sabía, ni se me pasaba por la cabeza , que un par de semanas mas adelante y después de la misma rutina, no volvería a verla y ello me llevaría a cometer otro de mis errores.

\- Natsuki…

Gruño molesta abriendo mis ojos , me había quedado dormida en esa oficina, mis pantalones ya estaban arreglados pero mi camisa pero mi camisa no quería seguir el mismo estándar que su contra parte baja, ahí estaba Fujino con su babydol y esas caderas contoneándose de lado a lado, al parecer estaba algo molesta por no obedecer a su capricho de verme en la cama lo antes posible, suspire , fingí que ella no estaba ahí, grave error, ella caminó hacia mi encendiendo esa pequeña lámpara de su escritorio iluminando de forma tenue esa hoja de papel que había quedado en el olvido.

\- Creí que ya no escribías…

Fujino pasa sus manos por mis letras, las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban cada garabato y volteo a verme.

\- Para mi?... Que galante…

\- Tu no me provocan ni la más mínima inspiración…

\- Y ella si?...

Dijo con sarcasmos, sabía perfectamente que ella fue mi amor, mi musa e inspiración, las mas efímeras de las sensaciones a corto plazo.

\- Si… ella era mi todo…

\- Pero murió …

Me levante de forma rápida, iba a golpearla, cortar esa hermosa garganta, pero, pero no podía, ver a Fujino, su imagen, eso me detenía porque cada que la miraba, también la miraba a ella.

\- Eres detestable…

Sonrió con esa mala imitación de mi marchito amor, pero no importaba cuanto la quisiera matar con la mirada, era lo único que me quedaba de ella.

 **POV Shizuru**

Quieres golpearme, lo sé , pero no lo harás, soy todo lo que te queda de ella, al menos la imagen, tu furia estaba inyectada en las retinas que se alargaban como un lobo apunto de atacar, me miras con ese rencor de más de un mes, pero no importa, quiero que sientas tanto dolor como el que tu rechazo me provoca, quiero que seas mía, que sólo pienses en mi, que me desease y vuelvas a tomarme, con tanta pasión, con tanto amor cuándo pensaste que era ella, aún lo recuerdo, tu también no es así y fue ese día que decidí que debías ser mía , mía aunque tu corazón le perteneciera a mi copia barata.

\- Natsuki… debes tomar tu medicina…

Me miras molesta pero aún así tomas de mi mano esas pastillas que te eh extendido, las pones en tu boca tragándolas con toda molestia del mundo, prefieres estar drogada cuando empiezo con tu cuerpo, y me miras , con esos ojos tan hermosos y destructivos a la vez, te siento de nuevo en el gran sillón, tu solamente te dejas llevar , sabes que siempre hago todo el trabajo, ya no te importa, ni siquiera peleas conmigo o te niegas, nada, ya no tengo nada de ti.

\- Mi Natsuki…

Tus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y me senté a horcajadas en tus piernas, besé tus labios con toda la devoción del mundo, pero tu eres un hielo, un témpano que quiero derretir, " Mírame" te grito con la mirada mientras muevo mis caderas intentando sentir algo de tu excitación, acaso no vez cuanto te amo?, no vez que muero porque me tomes en tus brazos y me hagas tuya?, que acaso no vez que quiero que me hagas el amor de nuevo?, siempre odié a mi hermana , porque te tenía a ti y tu sabías exactamente cuando era ella o era yo, pero ese día , la primera vez que te drogue, cuando ella faltó, ame que me confundieras, que tu dolor te haya segado y me demostraste cuando podías amar a alguien, porque ya te quería, cada detalle a ella, cada poema que les escribías, cada frase… yo lo quería también, era mucho pedir?.

\- Natsuki….

Pero aún así podía gemir tu nombre, eras mía, una demanda al estafador de tu padre y un cheque fueron suficiente para terminar de romperte.

\- Así…

Gemía en tu oído , quería alguna reacción de ti , que me tomaras incluso por las caderas, ni siquiera puedo causarte una erección, pero no me importa, quiero sentirte dentro de mí, que en mis fantasías tu eres mía y yo tuya

\- Te amo …

Susurré en tu oído tomando tu gran extensión en mis manos, metiéndola lentamente en mi, me moví lentamente, no quería lastimarte más de lo que la hice, pero todo sería más fácil si te dejaras llevar al menos por una noche, aún así sólo me ignoraste , tu cara simple, tus ojos perdidos en otro lado , tu cuerpo casi muerto, me enfureció aún más, podía ser una mujer paciente, pero hasta yo tengo mis límites.

\- Mierda…

Masculle bajando de tus piernas, tu mirada aún pérdida me hacía entender que aún que volviera a hacer una rusa ni siquiera ibas a reaccionar.

\- A la mierda…

Me di la vuelta acomodando mis bragas, ya no era satisfactorio hacerlo de esta forma, quería mas, quería mas de ti, pero se que no puedo exigirlo, después de todo estas aquí en contra de tu voluntad no?, fue entonces que te miré una vez más y salí del lugar cerrando la puerta detrás de mi, me dejé caer por ella hasta el suelo cerrando los ojos para recordar.

\- Shizuru…

Entró mi hermana Viola ese día, éramos gemelas, la vi radiante, entrado con carpeta que lleva días trayendo consigo, esa misma donde guarda tus poemas y tus detalles, me dio tu último detalle, leí cada palabra de tu puño y letra y por un momento imagine ser yo la dueña de esa inspiración y no ella, me gustaban cada día mas, me estaba enamorando de ti , sin tu hacer nada, tus poemas, tus escritos los detalles ajenos, me quería meter en los zapatos de alguien mas para sentirlo.

\- A que es muy linda verdad Shizuru?...

Ella me preguntó con sus ojos rojos y su rostro sonriente, así me vería yo si tu te hubieras fijado en mi?.

 **Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo, espero al menos responder alguna de sus dudas, me pidieron el pinto de vista de Shizuru, fue corto pero espero les sea satisfactorio, y no crean que no leo los comentarios, claro que si, ustedes son mis inspiraciones ahora, aún que aun le debo una aparición especial a alguien, sin mas por el momento me despido, hasta la próxima y ya saben, comenten y también lean mi otro ff a ver los les gusta, chao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola veo que hay muchos que ya están sacando sus teorías, eso me encanta , las leo y varias me sorprendo, no se si me estén estalkeando, jajajaja bueno aquí dejo el capítulo 4 espero los disfruten:**

POV NATSUKI

\- no te metas con Fujino Shizuru...

Era lo que siempre me reclamaba mi padre, cada que me veía hablar con Viola, yo no entendía porque me advertía de no hablar con alguien que no existe, él mi padre, en un mentiroso intento por crear confianza entre nosotros, juraba y perjuraba que nunca iba a delatarme con mi madre, mujer sumamente religiosa con estereotipos muy marcados con respecto a la moral según su doctrina "ancestral", aquella que sabía muy bien que mis gustos eran muy diferentes a los suyos y de mi condición sexual que rayaba fuera de lo normal en sus estándares, pero que ignoraba en un banal intento por ocultar su "repudio" por mi diferencia, sin embargo y cómo me suponía, constantemente era traicionada con ella por ese ser que según creía, debía cuidarme, argumentando que al sólo llegar a la oficina , iba directamente hacia la Fujino en un horrible intento de acoso, o que por ejemplo, si una mujer pasaba frente a mi yo la desnudaba con la mirada o peor aún si alguna chica de "dudosa" sexualidad me respondía ya estaba casi en el umbral de un motel con ella, no me sorprendía en lo más mínimo que todas fueran completas mentiras de el , ya que el no era tan agraciado y las feminas me preferían, su cara y sus atenciones eran muy escasas para una dama que tiene mucha dignidad ,pero creo que se sintió en desventaja desde hace 12 años que llegó a mi vida y el día que se lo llevaron los policías fue que mi madre explotó , esa noche ella dijo todo lo que el había dicho sobre mi persona, las incoherencias en las historias más estúpidas del mundo.

\- Cuando fueron por comida; tu no dejabas de ver a una chica...!

Ella me gritó , y era obvio que no podía dejar de verla, por que Joshiro no dejaba que yo desviara mi mirada nuevamente a mi celular para seguir con mi lectura, mientras el seguía con la mirada a las chicas y me hablaba a cada rato para decirme lo buenas que estaban y lo lindas que se verían sin ropa y yo sin mucho interés contestaba con monosílabos de " aja " o " si " mientras volvía mis ojos a mi celular, no me interesaba en nada , pero eso nunca lo creería mi madre o lo sabía pero siempre terminaba por creerle mas a él porque bueno, yo no soy " normal" , quizá y hasta ahora, creo que Fujino de cierta forma me hizo un favor.

\- porque estas fallada? , porque no eres normal?...

Me gritaba una y otra vez , mientras esperaba la escena donde ella me corría de nuevo de esta casa, la cual mi padre nos dejó a ambas, Joshiro no es mi padre , es mi padrastro, pero hasta ese momento y pensando que enserio me quería, lo consideraba como tal, pero el sólo deseaba seguir llevando una vida de soltero como las anteriores tres veces que dejó a sus parejas al tener un hijo; pero aún así yo lo consideraba un segundo padre le abrí las puertas de nuestras vidas dándole una oportunidad a tan mentiroso espécimen de la raza humana pero que había capturado el atormentado corazón de mi madre.

Cuando se hubieran ido con el me hinque hasta ella tratando de tomar su hombro para reconfortar la, ella simplemente me alejó con un manotazo, sus ojos furiosos me miraban con tanto desprecio que mi alma se congeló, nunca me había visto de esa manera, volvió al suelo y me hizo la ley del hielo hasta que no pude soportar y me salí de esa casa tomando mi chaqueta y dando un portazo.

Y eso nos lleva a la escena donde estoy en la oficina de Shiziru, ella con su maldita sonrisa y el reloj haciendo tic-toc, Fujino se acerca un poco más hacia mi, y por primera vez noto cómo ella tiene una mirada diferente, cansada y rojiza, por primera vez en mi vida quería preguntarle qué le pasaba.

\- eras la única que nos podía diferenciar...

Dijo ella con una voz algo apagada , yo estaba con los nervios a flor de piel , sonaba muy extraña, en pasado, y mi pecho se contrajo una vez más.

\- que pasa Fujino?... Por qué hablas así?...

Pov Shizuru.

Viola era físicamente una copia exacta de mi, ambas lo éramos, era imposible distinguirnos con sólo una mirada, pero emocionalmente era mucha la diferencia la una con la otra, ella era la más coqueta, la más carismática y alegre; por el contrario yo siempre fui mas recatada, sería y aburrida, cualquiera que pasara mas de dos minutos con ambas se daba cuenta de eso, ella destacaba en cada lugar que pisaba, era la favorita en la familia , en la empresa y hasta la favorita de mis padres, yo por el contrario tenía suerte si alguien me confundía con ella.

Pero cuando nuestros padres murieron yo me quede a cargo de la empresa, de Viola y de la casa, fue algo sorprendente, ya que todos creían , me incluyo, que ellos dejarían a cargo a mi hermana, que ella sería la nueva presidenta de la empresa, pero resultó que no , que yo lo haría, y por primera vez en mi vida por un mísero segundo creí que ellos me habían tomados en cuenta, había destacado contra mi hermana, que idiota era, porque ni siquiera lo disfruté cuando a los pocos segundos el notario repitió.

\- Al Viola Fujino rechazar dicho puesto …. Pasa a manos de Shizuru Fujino…

Eso era en esta vida?... La vil sustituta de mi hermana?, a eso había pasado a ser mi existencia?, me lo repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza cómo un mantra , y aunque soy el plato de segunda mesa, me esforcé por sacar esa empresa adelante, nada me importaba mas que eso, o eso pensé cuando llegó Natsuki, Natsuki Kuga, mujer hermosa de nítidos ojos verdes y larga cabellera azul con porte de caballero , hermosa y noble , hijastra del contador de la empresa, cuando la conocí ya estaba en una extraña relación con mi hermana y nuevamente maldije el haber llegado tan tarde , no podía hacer nada , porque bueno viola llegó primero y yo jamás llegué.

\- Shizuru… no sabes lo increíble que fue hoy…

Dijo esa vez mi hermana el día después de esa última carta, Viola había ido a pasar la noche con Kuga, yo muriendo de celos y con una sonrisa bien ensayada, pude engañar a mi , en esa entonces, enamorada hermana, de una mano nos llevó hacia el mueble frente a la chimenea, sus ojos brillaban con cada palabra que mencionaba y su voz vibraba con cada recuerdo, me contaba cómo Kuga la fue a buscar al salir de la empresa, la mentira de un adolecente de 15 años que ella tuvo que hecharle a sus padres para no ir a casa ese día, el cómo pasaron la noche entre risas , abrazos y besos en una pequeña choza en la playa y al final en la noche mas romántica y con algunos aperitivos el momento mas increíble de la noche…

\- Hicimos el amor… Shizuru… la amo tanto…

\- Ya veo… bien por ti…

Fue todo , me levanté de ese lugar con los ojos ardiendo, intentando no llorar frente a ella y yendo casi corriendo hacia mi habitación en el segundo piso.

No salí en toda la noche, ni siquiera para salir a cenar alegando que tenía mucho trabajo que realizar, y así estaba pasando mi noche entre lágrimas y papeles que no sé si estaba revisando bien, hasta que tomé una de las contabilidades que Joshiro Hiromi me había entregado, había un retiro algo grande, por un concepto que no recordaba haber hecho, tantos años en las auditorias de la empresa me hicieron sospechar de el en ese momento y fue poco tiempo después que ese incidente me haría descubrir el desfalco casi millonario que estaba haciendo a mis espaldas.

\- NO PUEDE HACERME ESTO FUJINO!...

Eso me dijo el tres días antes de que viola dejara este mundo.

\- Eh trabajado aquí desde hace 5 años de forma honrada … cuando usted tomó la presidencia…

Me lo dijo con tanta seguridad que si no sabría ya las cifras y si el me dijera que el cielo es verde y no azul yo le hubiera creído, pero mi mirada no dejaba de acusarlo dándole a entender que no creía ya en ninguna de sus palabras y preguntándome cómo Natsuki puede vivir con un ser tan traicionero cómo el.

\- Por favor…. No sea tan sinvergüenza… sabe muy bien porque eh tomado esa decisión

El no podía quizá entender cómo me enteré, pero haciendo una auditoria por mi misma encontré el motivo, fue cansado , fue exhaustivo y me ayudó a superar un poco lo a Natsuki , pero lo termine y mostré mis resultados contra los de él.

\- Tiene alguna duda ahora?...

Los papeles frente a el eran claros, cosa que lo hizo apretar su quijada, se sabía descubierto y creía que, cómo lo había escuchando tantas veces de el, las mujeres éramos idiotas , y yo se lo pasaba por qué creía que hacia bien su trabajo.

\- Le daré dos opciones… quiero su renuncia mañana… y mi dinero… o me veré en la penosa necesidad de despedirlo y llamar a la policía…

Entonces sonreí , esa sonrisa que uso en los negocios y cada que me sé victoriosa.

\- Por favor dame motivos para la segunda opción…

Sabía que yo no era capaz de hacerlo, pero entre maldiciones silenciosas y malas palabras Joshiro de fue de mi oficina, poco después Viola me reclamaría de mi acción, mi hermana ajena de las cuentas de la empresa, fue una fuente de información externa hacia Natsuki, la cuál le había comentado que según su padre, el reciente despido según el, había sido porque Natsuki me acosaba, algo falso por supuesto, pero nunca mencionó del desfalco que el estaba haciendo.

No le tomé importancia al asunto, no le hice más caso a las palabras de reproche de mi hermana, porque ya había tomado una decisión y por lo visto al señor Hiromi no le gustaba jugar limpio, pero Viola me dejó en paz y volvimos a hacer las mejores hermanas en ese momento, no demandé al padrastro de Natsuki en el instante y ahora me arrepiento tanto de no haberlo metido a la carcel en ese momento por que activé una cuenta regresiva para la vida de mi hermana.

\- Te prometo que así sabremos si enserio te ama…

\- No lo sé Shizuru… no crees que se enoje?...

Ella me contestó ese último día cuando decidimos, bueno yo decidí, que debíamos hacerle una prueba a Kuga, ese día use la ropa de mi hermana y fui a la empresa a encontrarme con mi amor platónico, entre por esas puertas y me hice pasar por Viola, estaba emocionada y feliz al mismo tiempo… quería que me confundiera, que Shizuru Fujino desapareciera y en su lugar quedara Viola yo ser VIOLA!...

\- Ara ara Natsuki…

Comencé con mi actuación, era impecable, la voz , la mirada hasta la postura inconsciente de Viola cuando se siente algo nerviosa, pero aún así Kuga me miró de forma extraña, creí que era mi imaginación y le pedí que me acompañara a la oficina de mi hermana.

Al llegar, ella no dejaba de verme, no me había regresado el saludo, quise ignorarlo pensar que estaba nerviosa ella también y fue que me volví más atrevida, la empujé contra la puerta e intenté besarle, digo intenté porque ella me empujó al sólo sentir mi lo aliento en su mejilla.

\- Ya recuerdo… tu debes ser Shizuru Fujino…

Fue que ella me respondió, mi cara debió ser un libro abierto, me habían distinguido fácilmente de mi hermana, pero estaba decepcionada de no conseguir un beso de mi peliazul.

\- Te diste cuenta…

\- Desde que me saludaste… sólo que no recordaba tu nombre… lo siento pero yo amo a Viola….

Y lo entendí, Natsuki era la única que nos diferenciaba , lo hacía de forma tan natural que ella creía que cualquiera hacía lo mismo, que equivocada estabas Natsuki, pero aún así me seguí insinuando, estaba desesperada por ser agraciada a su mirada, quiero ese amor, esa ilusión de mi hermana, ser ella por una vez en mi vida, pero no fue así, Natsuki me rechazo mil veces y yo mil veces la maldije y la amenacé por mi propia frustración.

No vi a Viola en el transcurso del día y yo ya estaba cansada de esperar en la oficina por ella y por la renuncia de Hiromi san , ninguna de las dos llegó en ese rato y fue que bajé hacia el estacionamiento, ahí estaban ambas riendo felices de la vida alado de mi auto, Viola con mi ropa y mi Natsuki, mi fruto prohibido, entre risas y besos se despidieron dejando a mi hermana sola y sin aviso ni circunstancia cuando Kuga ya se había ido corriendo por que el autobús se le iba …

\- VIOLAAAAAAAAA!...

Un grito mío se escuchó por todo el lugar, eso y las llantas de un auto qué se estampó contra el mío donde Viola estaba descansando, el cuerpo de mi hermana se contrajo de una forma mórbida, su piel era una con la pintura de mi auto y su de su boca sólo dejaba salir gemidos ahogados en su propia sangre.

\- VIOLAAA!... VIOLA VIOLA!...

Gritaba y corrí hacia ella, estaba en lágrimas y el automóvil se dio a la fuga, sabía bien de quien era, lo que me importaba ahora era los despojos de mi hermana, maldije mi vida maldije el querer ocupar la suya .

\- Tu eres la única … Natsuki….

El sonido del reloj me devolvió a es punto, Kuga en mi oficina después de que su padre fue arrestado y ella viene a buscarme para hacer algún trato, pero al parecer no sabe lo de Viola porque exige una explicación aún con sus ojos, por eso y con todo el dolor de mi alma, puse mi cara mas cínica , mi sonrisa mas maldita y mi pose victoriosa para decir.

\- Viola murió Kuga….

Porque así debía ser, así yo mataba cualquier intento con kuga… así Viola de cierta forma nunca moriría para ella, porque por mi culpa , por un capricho mío Viola está muerta y no yo, y así yo iniciaba mi propio castigo.

 **Bueno , aquí queda , si heche mucha carne al azador, pero hey ustedes lo valen, los amo a todos y sigan con sus comentarios, es mi pago, sin más… nos vemos**


	5. Chapter 5

La habitación se volvió silenciosa, casi un silencio sepulcral, estaba esperando a que reaccionarás, pero Natsuki ya estaba casi segura que ibas a desmayarte, fue que te vi reír , reír como una loca que creía que la vida era un chiste , que lo que te decía era una mentira más , una mala jugada una mala broma o que se yo, simplemente me volteaste a ver con esos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Eres una imbécil Fujino… nunca juegues con eso…

Tu voz salió molesta , quizá intentas intimidarme , querías acaso que te dijera una mentira?, algo que te hiciera sentir mejor?, acaso era eso Natsuki?, pero me viste, me analizaste con esos ojos tan hermosos y fue que , los abriste al terminar tu examen a mi persona, comprendiste que no estaba mintiendo , tu cara cayó con una expresión vacía, tus puños apretaron una cajita de lápices de mi escritorio y estos sólo se rompían uno a uno por tu fuerza, de ahí todo fue confusión , gristaste Natsuki aunque quizá no lo recuerdas, estabas ida de dolor , asimilando apenas las cosas .

-Nat… Kuga…

Te llamé aclarando mi garganta, esperando a que no notaras toda mi tristeza, espera que no vieras que yo también estaba sufriendo con esta esta situación.

-NO!...

Volteaste tan rápido que lo primero que hice fue cubrirme con mis manos, fue la primera y única vez que tuve miedo de ti, no sabía que ibas a hacer capaz de hacer, sin embargo con largos sollozos de deslizaste por mi escritorio hasta quedar en el suelo, tus rodillas cubrieron tu rostro y gotas saldas salian de tus ojos.

-MALDITA SEA!... – gritaste casi desgarrándote la voz y alzaste la mirada llena de rabia hacia mi, podía leer perfectamente " ojala hubieras sido tu y ni ella"-

Ese día Natsuki te quedaste dormida en mi oficina de tanto llorar ,y me sentía culpable , herida y furiosa , porque fue tu padre quien mató a mi hermana, será tu padre quien irá a la cárcel, pero es tu vida la que estoy destrozando, tu vida y la mía.

Nos quedamos a obscuras ambas, de causalidad te levantaste, tomaste sin permiso una botella de volcka de mi pequeño bar y sin pedir permiso le diste un gran trago a la bebida , te quejaste por un momento, pero trago tras trago y acabándose la botella y agarrando otra, solamente podía escuchar tu risa.

-mi…Viola…

Me volteaste a ver por primera vez con esos ojos, esos que alguna vez quise para mi, no te corregí en ese momento, no te detuve siquiera, soy egoísta, una maldita oportunista, pero deseaba tanto sentir un poco de tu amor aun a costa del cuerpo de mi hermana apebas enfriándose en la morgue.

-Si Natsuki?

Te contesté con perfecta imitación, te acercaste tambaleante , paso a paso , pero con cada uno una mueca de confusión se puso en tu cara, aún así podías diferencianos? , tanto la amas Natsuki?.

-Toma esto…

Te ofrecí una pequeña pastilla un medicamento que me ayudaba a "relajarme " es mis días mas estrenados, la miraste como si dudaras de mí, pero su pongo que tu dolor fue igual de grande que el mío, con una promesa de mis labios que todo se iba a sentir mejor, tragaste dicha droga con otro trago más de alcohol, reiste en ese momento, me dijiste que habían luces por todas partes y me abrazaste dando besos en mi cuello.

-Viola… viola…

Me susurrabas cuanto me querías, que todo había sido un sueño, comenzaste a besar mi cuello bajando tus manos lentamente por mis piernas haciendo que mi piel de erizara por ello, tanto tiempo soñando con esto, tantas noches tocándome mientras pienso en ti , Natsuki.

-hazme tuya…

Dije para luego besar tus labios, fue apasionado sin una pizca de ternura, batallamos con nuestras lenguas haciendo que el calor de la habitación suba más y más.

-Natsuki…

Gemi tu nombre varias veces , más aún cuando me subiste en mi escritorio, por un momento se me vino Viola a la mente más porque no dejabas de decir su nombre, pero al diablo, de todos modos si existe un infierno me iré ahí gustosa.

-Viola… mi hermosa Viola… te amo te amo tanto…

Subiste por mi cuerpo y sentí cada unas de tus caricias, no habías hecho mucho Natsuki y ya estaba mojada por ti , apretaste mi seno y yo tuve que tapar mi boca con mi puño para no gritar tan fuerte cuando mordiste mi pezón encima de la ropa.

-Natsuki… Natsuki…ah…Nat..suki…

Movía mis caderas contra ti, sintiendo un pequeño bulto en tus pantalones, la calentura del momento no dejó a similar lo extraño que estaba siendo el momento, pero Natsuki si tenías algo más ahí abajo… lo quiero ya dentro de mi.

-No… lo…reprimas…

Me suplicaste y accedí ante tus palabras, gemí fuerte, no me importa quien o que estuviera afuera, querida disfrutar ahora… quizá nunca tenga esta oportunidad de nuevo, al menos no de esta forma.

Mis manos estaban sobre mi cabeza , no me importe ser la sumisa en este momento, tu caderas se comenzaron a mover con las mías y me mordí el labio inferior sintiendo esa magnifica e reacción.

Iba a rogarte porque continuaras en ese momento, pero al bajar la mirada a nuestras piernas, pude verlo, un viril miembro, por un momento me asuste nunca había estado en están situación , pero eras tu Natsuki y quiero todo de ti, bajaste mis bragas y te pusiste de nuevo entre mis piernas empujando a tu amigo adentro de mi, gemí fuerte, no estaba acostumbrada a esta intromisión y comenzaste a moverte aunque estuviera sangrando un poco, no te importó , a mi tampoco , no podía ser todo siempre placer.

-Ah… ah ….ah Natsuki! Ah…

Gemí de dolor , tus embestidas eran fuertes , desesperadas y muy apasionadas, al darte cuenta de mis lagrimas bajaste el ritmo , sintiendo dolor y placer ahora, me diste muchos besos por todo el rostro, por un momento fingí que esto era real y que sabías que yo no era Viola, pero tu si que querías que recordara que tu sólo tenías ojos para mi hermana.

-Te duele Viola?...

Estabas bastante drogada, sólo negué mientras te besaba con todo el amor que sabía no ibas a corresponder , mientras seguías moviéndote y cuando me acostumbre a la situación te pedí más.

-Natsuki…más más fuerte…

Mi espalda se arqueó buscando más contacto contigo, te quería todo dentro de mi, como un sirviente me obedeciste , tu mirada aún estaba nublada y ni siquiera me enfocabas bien, pero eso valía para mi.

-mas…mas…

Te pedía en fuertes gemidos apretando uno de mis pechos, el escritorio de mi oficina daba leves sacudidas cada que volvías a embestirme , no parecías cansada, pero yo estaba apunto de llegar y creo que lo sabias , mis paredes vaginales apretaron más tu miembro, me iba a correr pero.

-Ah Viola!...

Te viniste dentro antes que yo y con ese gozo mi vientre revoloteo y grité con todas mis fuerzas.

-Natsuki!...

Caíste cansada encima de mi, la droga había hecho su efecto, poco a poco se quedaste dormida y te sostuve con mis brazos para que no calleras de mi cuerpo estabas aún dentro, cerré los ojos intentando no sentirme mal con lo que acababa de hacer me había acostado contigo y Viola aún ni había sido enterrada, que clase de hermana soy?, me martirice un rato luego de la calentura viene la realidad y con ello después de muchas horas te levantaste confundida y con un gran dolor de cabeza.

-Qu..Fujino?...

Tu cara palideció, que habrías pensado en ese momento Natsuki?, tengo mucha curiosidad, pero no me diste el gusto de burlarme un poco en tu cara , simplemente lo sacaste , lo metiste en tus pantalones y te fuiste por gran puerta, mi sonrisa se esfumó después de eso y bajando de mi escritorio mientras acomodaba mi falda pensé en algo.

" así se deben de sentir las prostitutas…"

Esa fue la primera y única vez que me hiciste al amor Natsuki

 **que onda, ya se mucho Tiempo y capítulo corto, pero bueno algo de sazón para este lunes, espero lo disfruten y espero subir el domingo, es mi día de descanso, nos vemos.**


	6. Chapter 6

Mai hime no me pertenece, si no yo si hubiera sacado la película, bueno nimodo...

-Tú no sabes lo que es el amor… Fujino…

Me dijiste cerrando la puerta en mi nariz, pero Oh amor mío no sabes lo que estás diciendo, estás enojada lo sé bien y lo entiendo es decir: no quieres ir a esa cena tratando de fingir que todo está bien porque para ti es todo un mero circo de hipocresía y tienes razón, y estás en todo tu derecho de negarte, pero sabes en que no tienes derecho? , Creer que yo no sé lo que es el amor, porque yo te amo Natsuki , a mi manera pero lo hago, no entiendes acaso que hay distintos tipos de amor?, Por ejemplo: el que tenías por tu madre, el que le intentaste dar a tu padrastro, el que le profesabas y perdiste con Viola y luego está el mío el que siento por ti, ah! ese amor tan enfermizo que no puede dejarte que seas de alguien más pero, es válido no?, Este amor también cuenta aunque tú digas que no.

-Natsuki, sal por favor, necesito alistarme.

-Jódete Fujino

Suspiré de mala gana, siendo sincera cuando te pones en ese plan de Rebelde me da cada vez más ganas de mantenerte drogada. Me pregunto cuánto será lo máximo que aguantaras.

Y aunque pasaron un par de horas no te dignaste a salir. Entonces jugaré de nuevo esa carta, esa que sabes muy bien que te deja en mis manos.

-Kuga recuerda nuestro trato.

No pasó ni dos segundos Ya escuché tu gruñido y un bufido del otro lado de la puerta y luego los cerrojos ser retirados, con una sonrisa triunfal entre a nuestra habitación y cerré detrás de mí, otra vez había ganado.

-Buena chica…

Me burlé por un momento, estabas al otro lado de la habitación, con brazos cruzados a la altura de tu pecho, ojos cerrados y ese ceño tan fruncido que creo que intentabas tragarte la frustración del momento.

-Si no fuera por ese…

No terminaste la oración quizás todo el enojo se acumuló en este instante, pero no hay necesidad, sé lo que ibas a decir, sé muy bien que maldices a quién te vendió a tú carcelero, aunque yo prefiero verme como la mejor oportunidad de tu vida, una buena inversión.

-Sólo acéptalo Natsuki, tu padre te vendió por unos yenes y un pase fuera de la cárcel para deshacerse de ti, la verdad debo admitir: sabe hacer grandes tratos.

Gruñes con aún más fuerza casi puedo ver lo blanco en tus nudillos por falta de circulación, yo por el contrario finjo la inocencia que sabes bien que no tengo.

-Padrastro!, Este desgraciado no es ni de mi familia, al menos ya no.

Repelaste como si odiaras que dijera que ese ser es algo tuyo, no te culpo, Yo también odiaría que alguien me emparentara con un tipo tan despreciable como él.

Volteé los ojos quitándole importancia al asunto, sé que odias que haga eso, Por ello es más divertido, y como siempre te enfureces caminas como fiera hacia mí, vaya hasta donde he llegado por algo de tu atención.

-Si?...

Pregunté de forma desafiante al verte a 2 metros de mi, me señalas con el dedo con tu cara algo roja y suspiras, ya sabes controlarte y te vas dando media vuelta en dirección al baño, entre más rápido mejor, no es ése tu frase favorita en el último mes natsuki?.

\- tiempo atrás -

-Entre más rápido mejor…

Dijiste esa vez, mis párpados deseaban cerrarse por el cansancio, las bolsas debajo de mis ojos iban a delatar me de la horrible noche que tuve, pero agradezco el que hayan inventado el maquillaje porque así pude ocultar todos los sentimientos que causaron los recuerdos qué dejamos en esta oficina y en este mismo escritorio.

-Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?, Técnicamente estás vendiendo tu alma al diablo por liberar otra.

Pasé mi vista sin recato por todo tu cuerpo, sabías perfectamente lo que quería, lo que deseaba de ti, o al menos eso creíste.

-Sólo quiero sacarlo de la cárcel.

Esa vez yo no lo entendía era tanta su ingenuidad o eras demasiado noble, tanto te preocupa alguien como él, nunca podría entender ese gran corazón que tenías o aún tienes, porque es Igualmente hiriente.

-Pues sí eso es el motivo…

-Entre más rápido mejor…

Fueron tus últimas palabras al firmar esa acta de matrimonio qué te ataba a mí hasta el día en que te mueras o yo lo haga, quién sabe, lo que suceda primero.

Fue así Natsuki como el desfalco que hizo tu padrastro fue perdonado, pero el pase de salida era otra cosa, mi debate interno aun seguía, qué era lo que iba a pasar con su gran delito, quién iba a pagar por la muerte de mi hermana?, Yo sabía que iba a ser muy rápido responder eso, lo sabes no?, Te bastó con suplicarme de rodillas por la mera felicidad de tu madre para que yo aceptara perdonarlo, y lo digo entre comillas porque en serio como odio a ese tipo pero odio más el verte de esa forma, te prefiero así, grítame, ódiame, dime cuánto me detestas pero no quiero volver a ver que derrames lágrimas por nadie, al menos no si yo no soy la causante.

-Entonces cuál fue el milagro

-Mire.. usted para mí es la rata callejera más grande que me he topado, y sé muy bien que en su maldita vida va a agradecer un acto tan noble como éste, Sólo espero no verlos nunca …

-Eso es imposible después de todo somos familia no?, Natsuki estará muy triste si no ve a su madre de vez en cuando…

Me tragué el enfado porque de cierta forma sé que él tiene razón, no puedes despegarte aún de tu progenitora y menos en un momento como éste, Tan débil tan rota, Pero eso sí le di una advertencia con la mirada antes de salir de ese oscuro lugar.

\- Actualidad-

Y luego Aquí estamos en la ducha viéndonos una a la otra y sabes muy bien porque entré, tu expresión lo dice todo, no vas a luchar más y sólo vas a dejarte llevar, entre más rápido mejor verdad.

-Fujino…

-Shhhh…. No digas nada…sólo tenemos unos minutos.

Se escuchó un pequeño gemido mientras mi mano descendía por tu abdomen y llegando a la base de tu amigo, mientras la sirvienta afuera de nuestra habitación nos avisaba de que alguien había llegado.

-Te salvaste por ahora…

Vi tu cara relajarse y procedimos a alistarnos de forma rápida, debíamos salir Aunque ninguna de las dos lo quisiera y esta vez teníamos la misma razón.

-Fujino San…

Fue lo que escuchamos al salir a la sala de la mansión para encontrarnos frente a frente con tu antigua familia.

-Entre más rápido mejor..

Creo que esa es tu frase favorita de este día y sin más la mucama cerró la gran puerta de roble blanco para poder terminar lo más rápido con esta velada y tus padres.

Hola... No me vayan a tirar piedras porfa.. sé que no les eh dado sexø pero hey, tranquilos nobtodo es hard aquí... Ya se que se llama destellos de erotismo... Pero... Tranquilos si?... Sinwiieren hard de los daré, nomás diganme... Bueno nos vemos..


End file.
